Silver (game)/Games/Quotes/HGSS
New Bark Town :"… So this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab… …What are staring at?" Cherrygrove City * Before battle :"… You got a Pokémon at the Lab. What a waste. That's a Pokémon that's too good for a wimp like you. … Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too have a good Pokémon. I'll show you what I mean!" * Starter at critical health :"…Humph! You're doing OK for someone weak." * Being defeated :"…Humph! Are you happy you won?" * If the player is :"…Humph! That was a waste of time." * After the battle :"…Do you want to know who I am? I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer." :"Give it back! That's my ! Oh no! You saw my name…" Sprout Tower :"… …Humph! He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be "nice" to Pokémon… They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokémon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me." Azalea Town * Before battle :"…Tell me something. Is it true that Team Rocket has returned? What? You beat them? Hah! Quit lying. Are you serious? Then let's see how good you are." * Sending out last Pokémon :"Say, you've got a lot of nerve, coming here…" * Last Pokémon at critical health :"That's ridiculous. There's no way I could lose to a wimp like you!" * Being defeated :"… Humph! Useless Pokémon! Listen, you. You only won because my Pokémon were weak." * If the player is defeated :"I knew you were lying." * After being defeated :"I hate the weak. Pokémon, Trainers. It doesn't matter who or what. I hate to see them hanging around. That goes for Team Rocket, too. They think they are big and tough as long as they are in a group. But get them alone, and they're weak. I hate them all. You stay out of my way. You won't be an exception if you get in my way." Burned Tower * Before battle :"……………… ……Oh, it's you. You must be here to catch the legendary Pokémon to make yourself look strong. That is only a dream. You see, the legendary Pokémon suits a Trainer like me who has sworn to become the strongest Trainer. A battle with s is just right for you!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"Out of desperation, weak people sometimes do OK at fighting back." * Last Pokémon at critical health :"Don't you get that I'm going easy on you?" * Being defeated :"…Humph! I'm not fighting with another weakling ever again. It's just too much playing around." * After being defeated :"…Aw, whatever. You would never be able to catch a legendary Pokémon anyway." Olivine City :"… You again? There's no need to be alert. I don't bother with wimps like you. Speaking of weaklings, the city's Gym Leader isn't here, and is supposedly taking care of a sick Pokémon at the . Humph! Boo-hoo! Just let sick Pokémon go! A Pokémon that can't battle is worthless! Why don't you go train at the Lighthouse? Who knows? It may make you a bit of a better Trainer!" Team Rocket HQ :"… So you are messing with them again. Humph, you must really like Team Rocket so much. … Tell me, who was the guy in the cape who used Pokémon? My Pokémon were no match at all. I don't care that I lost. I can beat him by getting stronger Pokémon. It's what he said that bothers me… He told me that I don't love and trust my Pokémon enough. I'm furious that I lost to a bleeding heart like him. …Humph! I don't have time for the likes of you!" Goldenrod Radio Tower * Before battling the Team Rocket Grunt :"Hey Team Rocket! Stop going around in groups and troubling people. You cowards! …Huh? Are you ? What are you doing here? No way… You think you're strong now that you look like them? That's foolish! You shouldn't wear those things!" * After battling the Team Rocket Grunt :"I see. You were trying to be sneaky… Huh! A typical idea of the meek! No matter. I'll let you handle this. I have to defeat the Dragon Tamer… What's his name…? Lance! After that… it will be your turn. Be ready for it!" Goldenrod Tunnel * Before battle :"Hold it! What I told you before was to deceive you. I thought it would let me tail you, and it would lead me to Lance. Well, he never showed up. …No matter. I was planning to beat you after Lance, but since you are here, I will repay my debts!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"Hey, hey! Why so serious?" * Last Pokémon at critical health :"No way…" * Being defeated :"…Why… Why do I lose? I've assembled the toughest Pokémon. I haven't eased up on the gas. So why do I lose?" * After being defeated :"…I don't understand. Is what that Lance guy said true? That I don't treat Pokémon properly? Love… Trust… Are they really what I lack? Are they keeping me from winning? I… I just don't understand. But it's not going to end here. Not now. Not because of this. I won't give up my dream of becoming the world's best Pokémon Trainer!" Ecruteak City :"How…? How is this possible? How can I lose to mere Kimono Girls…? You were watching me, … Yeah, that's right! I never thought defeating five Kimono Girls would be so hard… I got beaten to a pulp… … Don't get cocky just because you defeated Team Rocket! These Kimono Girls are insanely strong. Go ahead! But I'm not going back. I don't want to see you win." * Before battle :"Hold it. …Are you going to challenge the Pokémon League? Victory Road is at its end, for sure. But did you notice…? You didn't see any real Trainers on the way, did you? Man, they were all spineless! Well, the fact that you have come this far means you're not one of them. But! Your journey ends here! Because… right here, right now… I will crush you!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"I see. Seems like it wasn't just luck that's gotten you this far." * Last Pokémon at critical health :"Humph! You were too strong…" * Being defeated :…I couldn't win… I gave it everything I had… What you possess and what I lack, I'm beginning to understand what that Dragon Tamer said to me…" * After being defeated :"……………… I haven't given up on becoming the greatest Trainer… I'm going to find out why I can't win and become stronger… When I do, I will challenge you. I'll beat you down with all my power. …Humph! You keep at it until then." Mt. Moon * Before battle :"Hey, ! You're here in Kanto, too? Some of the Trainers here are tough, which makes it easy to train my Pokémon! ! I know you are strong… But… I can't help but challenge you!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"I see. You weren't coming to Kanto just to show off…" * Last Pokémon at critical health :"I see you weren't playing around, either…" * Being defeated :"Humph! I guess it can't be helped…" * If the player is defeated :"Hmm, seems my Pokémon are pretty good." * After being defeated :"My training's still not good enough…? My Pokémon are so weak, it makes me frustrated… But I can feel that they are getting better after each battle… ……………… Tch! They're still too weak! I need to give them more training… I know! I should take them to Dragon's Den! See ya, !" Dragon's Den * Before the Multi Battle with Lance and Clair :"…What? Are you here to make fun of my training? Humph! I took my time coming all the way here, but the won't tell me anything, and he's making a big deal out of it... So I decided to train my Pokémon here instead." :"You! Where have you been all this time? Prepare to lose to me this time. I challenge you!" :"Humph! You can't beat me one-on-one, can you?" :"You must be kidding! That embarrassing one in the weird costume for me? No way I can battle with her! ! Come to my side! We'll beat Lance together!" * After the battle :"... It wasn't supposed to go this way… Anyway, I am not giving up beating you! I'll train my Pokémon and...my own heart, too. I'll come back as the toughest challenge for you!" * If talked to again at a different day :"... Whew... Learn to stay out of the way..." Indigo Plateau * Before battle :"Hold it. You're going to take the Pokémon League challenge now? You'll have to give up on that. My well-trained-beyond-recognition Pokémon are going to pound you. Right now, right here! I challenge you!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"Why?! I've still got one left!" * Last Pokémon at critical health :"Do you think you've won already?" * Being defeated :"… OK. I lost…" * If the player is defeated :"… Whew… With my partners, I'm going to be the !" * After being defeated :"…Oh, no… I still can't win after all that training… I…I have to believe more in my Pokémon… …No big deal. Sorry to have got in the way. Don't forget to rest your Pokémon before you challenge the Champion!" ( ) * Talking with Giovanni :"You told me… you were the number one in the world! Are you gonna quit? What are you going to do now?" :"What aspect of you was number one? Gathering so many only to be defeated by !" :" "'' :"I don't want to understand you! I will never become someone like you. A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards! I will become strong! I will become a stronger man all by myself! '''All by myself!'"'' * Noticing the player and / :"…What are you staring at?"